


Say Yes To The Dress(maker)

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Say Yes to the Dress RPF
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is visiting Klienfeld's with his best friend Katy to help her find a dress for her wedding.  While she and Keasha squeal over hot new designer Adam Lambert's dresses, Kris gets lost trying to find his way back to Katy's dressing room, and runs into the most gorgeous man he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes To The Dress(maker)

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is, I should not be allowed to watch reality TV. Particularly not bridal-related reality TV.

“This is a Lambert original,” the attendant announces, leading Katy out of the dressing room.

“Oh, god Kate, that's amazing,” Kris gasps. The dress is formfitting and slinky, lace and beading hugging Katy's curves and showing off her best features. The neckline shows off Katy's cleavage without being too revealing. It's gorgeous, absolutely perfect, and the only thing Kris regrets is that he's not the one she'll be walking down the aisle to marry in it. “You're gonna knock that boy of yours on his ass, Katy.”

“You really think this is the one?” Katy asks, doing a little turn and making the skirt flare.

“I love it,” Kris nods. “But it is your wedding, so if you want to try something else, don't let me stop you.”

“I think this is a gorgeous gown on you,” the attendant, Keasha, says, “but I know another dress by this same designer that I think you'll love even more.”

“Really?” Katy asks, turning away from Kris and the mirror to confer with Keasha. They start talking about silks versus satins, and whether or not either fabric was appropriate for a summer wedding, and if organza was an option, and Kris tunes out. Another attendant hurries by them, a full-skirted ballgown trailing in her wake, and Kris follows absentmindedly, knowing Katy and Keasha are going to be busy for a while.

He gets hopelessly lost when the attendant he's been following ducks through an employees only door. Kris wanders for a while, until he turns a corner and runs smack into someone in a fabulous pinstriped suit. Kris looks down first, checking to make sure nothing got knocked out of the man's hands, and notices the skinny cut of the suit pants, the way the two-tone wingtips are polished and perfectly tied, the way the pinstripe lengthens already mile-long legs to beyond ridiculous.

“Oh, god,” the man gasps, gripping Kris' elbows and pushing him back a step. “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine,” Kris drawls, blinking as he lets his eyes keep wandering upward. The suit jacket is tailored to flare out at the waist, the waistcoat beneath designed to look corset-like. It all emphasizes his impossibly broad shoulders, and dear god, the bluest eyes Kris has ever seen. “Wow.”

“What?” His mouth is lush and full, lips quirked like he wants to smile. Kris is pretty sure he's wearing lip gloss.

“Oh,” Kris fights the blush, and the blush wins. “Just. You're kinda really pretty.”

The man's mouth curves into a smile. “Thank you.” He holds out an impeccably manicured hand. “I'm Adam. Who are you, and how did you find your way to the private offices?”

“Kris,” Kris answers, shrugging. “I sorta was following a dress? And then it disappeared, and I ended up here, somehow.”

“Let's see if we can get you back where you belong, hm?” Adam grins, offering his arm. Kris takes it, smiling back, and lets himself be escorted down the hallway. “Here with your fiancee?”

“No, actually,” Kris answers. “She's more like a sister. We grew up together, dated for a while, but neither of us were really in love with each other, you know?”

“Not really,” Adam sighs. “I was lucky—or unlucky, depending on your point of view—to know right from the get-go that I was gay, and you didn't really let people know that when I was growing up. So I just didn't fall in love with anyone until I started design school. Which is probably a good thing, considering my current track record with men.”

“Oh, you design wedding gowns, then?” Kris asks, wondering if the guy's any good.

“And tuxes, although my line of wedding tuxedos for the fashion-forward gay man hasn't really gotten much notice yet. Maybe when same-sex marriage is legalized in more than three states and Canada,” he laughs, but it rings a little hollow.

“Sucks, man,” Kris nods. “No one should miss out on wedding tuxedos.”

Adam does a double take, then laughs. “You are not what I expected, Kris.”

“I get that a lot,” Kris agrees. A woman carrying five dresses over her shoulder sweeps by and catches Kris with the hem of the one on top, making him jump backward into Adam. “Sorry, man,” Kris laughs. “I keep crashing into you.”

“It's okay—did she catch you with the dress? Let me see,” Adam turns Kris around so he can check his face, sweeps his fingers gently over his cheekbone. “I think you're okay.”

Kris' breath catches in his throat, and he blinks up at Adam. “Yeah?” he asks, voice going lower and huskier than he'd expected.

“Yeah,” Adam nods, leaning in closer. “You really are.”

Kris leans up on his toes, the movement involuntary and completely natural, his face turning up to Adam. Adam gives a little huff of a laugh and leans down the rest of the way, fitting their mouths together and wrapping his hands around Kris' waist. “You're so tiny,” Adam murmurs against Kris' mouth. “God, my hands almost touch in back.”

“S'cause you're a giant,” Kris explains, as solemn as he can possibly manage while his mouth is millimeters away from someone as perfect as Adam. “Come on, are you gonna kiss me or what?”

Adam laughs again, and this time there's nothing hollow about it. His mouth slides over Kris', his hands fisting in Kris' shirt, tugging him closer, and Kris wraps his arms around Adam's neck, opens his mouth for Adam's tongue and lets himself be kissed.

They finally make it back to Katy's dressing room, both looking much more rumpled than before. Kris straightens Adam's tie and does up the buttons on his waistcoat and jacket, smoothing lapels and running his hands down over Adam's chest, unwilling to stop touching if he doesn't have to. Adam, for his part, finger combs his own and then Kris' hair, and pulls the rest of Kris' shirt out from his waistband. Adam doesn't let go of the hem, though.

“Kris, there you are,” Katy cries, stepping out of the room in a new gown, this one with a much fuller skirt, although the top is just as form-fitting. “Don't you love this? Keasha says—oh my god. What are you doing with Adam Lambert?” Katy gasps.

“Oh, uh, we sort of ran into each other and--”

“Kristopher Neil Allen!” Katy interrupts, dropping the skirt to point at Kris' mouth. “You look well-kissed!”

Kris flounders for a moment, then shrugs. “Um.”

“Oh my god. You kissed Adam Lambert. You kissed Adam Lambert!”

Adam shrugs at Kris and lets go with one hand to motion for Katy to turn around. “So, let's see how you look in my gown, sweetheart,” he says, and Katy turns, shooting glares and meaningful looks at Kris as she does. “This gown was made for girls with your curves,” Adam sighs dreamily. “I love it on you. I think this is the one.”

“It's gorgeous, Kate,” Kris agrees. He slides an arm around Adam's waist and tries not to get too comfortable tucked into the other man's side. “I really love this one.”

Katy stops trying to give Kris the evil eye and looks at herself in the mirror. “It's everything I dreamed of wearing,” she admits. “But it's a little out of my budget.”

“If this is the one you love, you should have it,” Adam says. “I would love to work something out with you.”

No one's really sure how it's happened, but within the next hour, Adam's lowered the price of the dress by a thousand dollars for Katy, and Katy's invited Adam to the wedding. Adam gives her his address so she can send him an official invitation. Katy gets whisked off to the alterations department to be measured, and Adam turns to Kris. “I know we've just met and all,” Adam says, smiling softly, “but I would really love to take you as my plus-one to Katy's wedding.”

“Um. I—shouldn't I be offering to take you?” Kris asks, then laughs. “Dude. It doesn't even matter. I'd love to go with you.”

“I'm glad,” Adam says. He offers his arm again, and they walk toward the lobby to wait for Katy. “Do you think you might like to get together a little sooner than the wedding?”

“I think I'd like that a lot,” Kris nods.

“How about dinner?”

“Tonight?” Kris asks.

“Tonight,” Adam confirms. “Or coffee, if you prefer. We could even do drinks—whatever's comfortable.”

“You want to take me out to dinner,” Kris says, and then leans against Adam's arm, pressing in close and smiling. “I'd love to.”

* * *

Summer

Katy is a gorgeous bride, and everyone loves her dress. There's no question it's her special day. But the gossip doesn't really start until the reception, when Kris is the one who catches the bouquet.

Adam just laughs, and asks Kris if he'd like to dance.


End file.
